


Stressed Out

by Experiment413



Series: Falseanite Lore [2]
Category: Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanmade Mianite Season 3, Gen, Realm of Mianite, Some characters only mentioned, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experiment413/pseuds/Experiment413
Summary: "Are you scared?""When am I not?"Dianite and Andor have a conversation in the Nether.





	Stressed Out

Dianite had returned to the Nether in a bit of a rush. Andor had heard him leave in the dead of night as he’d sat in a tree nearby. It made sense for him to leave so quickly, as the thread holding his side of the scale snapped and sent it falling to the ground.

 

Andor had done his best to investigate the cause of the break. He was the third closest link to Ianite they had, and it wasn’t like Martha or Spark were going to do anything about it. They were busy with their own things. But this… this was Andor’s thing.

He prayed to Ianite for countless minutes after the scale broke, getting no answer when he wanted one. He was left, again, to look over books and drown himself in his own thoughts.

 

Destiny struck an unseen chord in his mind, but he wouldn’t accept it as an answer to this mess. It was too vague. He wanted complicated, he wanted distant explanations that made no sense to anyone but him. But he never got what he wanted. For now, he’d play Ianite’s game, just as he did in Urulu.

 

While everyone else on the island was asleep, Andor dove off the mountaintop and flew towards the Nether portal.

 

He hated going back there, honestly. He did his best to ignore the heat, pretending that the rough, red floor was made of grass instead, that the ceiling didn’t exist. Andor felt strangely small whenever he entered this place, and he despised it. This was his father’s hell, not his.

At the same time, it was almost comforting, recounting memories of the dragon Dargon.

 

He found Dianite’s home in almost no time, blocking out the ghast screeching in his ear as he knocked on the door.

Just as he’d expected, the door cracked open in the slightest and the god’s white eyes peered out.

 

“Hi, granduncle.”

“Andor, what are you doing here?”

 

Dianite swung the door open fully. Andor was mildly surprised to see a look of half-worried on his face.

 

“I just wanted to make sure you were fine.”

“I’ll get better the longer I’m here.”

“I know that.”

 

Dianite let Andor in, and the prince took a long look at the room around him. It was built of netherbrick, but otherwise wasn’t too foreboding of a place. Andor was reasonably frightened of the Nether, but here it wasn’t… too bad. He let his wings relax slightly.

 

“Is there anything you wanted?” Dianite asked, looking to Andor.

He’d been caught off guard, too busy letting his mind slip out from under him. “Not particularly.”

 

The following pause of conversation was enough to drive even the king of the Nether mad.

“Andor, boyo, come here.”

 

Dianite sat at one side of the nearby table, and Andor sat at the other end, instinctively putting his face in his hands.

“What’s wrong,” Dianite asked.

“A lot is,” Andor gave the truth.

“Tell me about it.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“That’s the second time you’ve asked that, Andor.”

“I know. It still stands. It took down the tree it was beneath before I left, I’m sure it’s going to slide down the mountain at this rate.”

“You stress too much.”

“I can’t help it.”

“Are you scared?” Dianite knew the answer.

“When am I not?”

 

The prince’s mind was full of trouble, Dianite observed, reading his mind. It was a buzz of information and prophecy and question, things he held back in situations like this. Memories of Andor’s old world lingered there, amongst it all. The speech before Inertia, the feeling of wires snapping and a strong tug on his back, staring at the Clear Sky Hermit, sand buffeting his face.

 

“You’re still confused about all this.”

“About what?”

“About being here, in a universe that isn’t yours.”

“It just troubles me. What about everything I left behind? Everything  _ they  _ left behind? It just seems Ianite is guiding me to forget about it, to focus on the present. I can’t. I want to stop losing everything dear to me. I want to be troubled with this.”

“I know my sister, Andor, and I know she would be troubled about it all as well.”

 

Andor stopped. He shut his eyes briefly, and let out a long sigh.

 

“I’ll take your word for it.”


End file.
